The Winter Showcase Contest
by Kirsk
Summary: Shyvana is entered into a calendar photoshoot at the request of Ashe. Needless to say, it was not was she was expecting. Rated for Mature Content


It was a long trek up the mountain, longer than she would have liked it to be. You would think they would have built stairs or at least marked the way to reach the so called "Resort" that lay at the top of the snowy mountain. It had been a week since Shyvana, the Half-Dragon warrior of Demacia, received an invitation from a charity group to participate in a Calendar Photoshoot. Normally, she would have declined and burned the letter on the spot, but some convincing by Queen Ashe managed to change the mind of the fiery warrior. How did she put it? Ah yes, "an unforgettable experience." Unforgettable indeed; blistering cold winds, soaked and ice-caked fur boots, and the fur cloak that she had bought at the last village did little to block the cold. But still she trudged on, it had taken her half the day to climb up the mountain and she was not the type to give up so easily; besides it would have taken the rest of the day to get back down. Thankfully, it was only a matter of time before Shyvana spotted a structure in the distance, what appeared to be a log cabin, its roof covered in fresh snow.

"I guess this is what Freljordians mean by 'resort'". The half-dragon warrior says sarcastically to herself as she closed upon the isolated building.

Much to the fighter's delight, smoke slowly wafted from the lone chimney; smoke meant fire, and fire meant warmth. The cabin itself looked weathered beyond its years, the outside wood splintering from possibly decades of freezing and thawing from the seasons. But what caught her attention the most was the makeshift fence that surrounded the backside of the building, made entirely of tree trunks tightly packed together. A curious fortification, perhaps they were raising livestock? But Shyvana pays little attention to the wall and instead heads towards the door, not even knocking as she lets herself inside. The blast of heat that greets her is a welcome relief, but she keeps a stern expression as she notices two occupants standing near a hearth, situated in the middle of the room.

"Ah! Champion Shyvana, so good of you to join us. We were beginning to think that you might not have shown up. This is my assistant, and I'm the photographer, I'll be in charge of the photo shoot today." He speaks with a Freljordian accent, no doubt a native. The man smiles warmly, extending an open hand towards the half-dragon.

The dragon warrior gives a cold expression, merely unbuttoning her cloak and stepping out of her boots, placing them near the hearth to dry.

"I was delayed by the weather; it had taken a turn for the worse before I started my journey." Shyvana explains as she inspects the cabin, her armor dimly reflecting the flickering fire.

'This is supposed to be the photo shoot? A dingy shack in the middle of nowhere?' the warrior thinks to herself, clearly disappointed with the predicament. This was a journey not worth the effort.

"Ah well, sorry about that. It has been warmer lately. I didn't even need to put on my coat this morning. Anyway, we should get started before nightfall comes. Hopefully the spring isn't too hot for you." the photographer says while he begins to pick up a small box like contraption mounted on a tripod.

"Spring?" Shyvana asks, the dragon warrior's head suddenly flicks towards the photographer.

The man looks at Shyvana skeptically, as if wondering if she suddenly forgot where she was.

"Of course. You've never heard of Hjengr Hotsprings? It's actually quite famous out here." The photographer explains, while his assistant opens another door at the back of the cabin, forgoing their protective winter clothing.

Now curious, the half-dragon follows the pair, and is greeted by an awe-inspiring sight. A massive hot spring on top of the mountain, out in the middle of the wilderness; now the warrior realizes what the tree-trunk fence was for, to protect the occupants from the blowing winds. The waters are clam and clear, a thick cloud of steam rises from the water, the Demacian stands a few feet away but already she can feel the warm humid air.

"Right, I suppose we might as well get started. The shack over there is the changing room, you can leave your amour in there. You'll also find some fresh towels as well." The photographer says, while his assistant starts to set up the necessary equipment.

The half-dragon merely nods as she begins to make her way to the shack. It's cramped, but at least they have shelves to store items. Normally, any woman would be nervous about baring her body, but Shyvana was different. She was no timid girl, of course she would be willing to bare her body, after all, she was half-dragon. What other form in nature could be as so perfect as a dragon? It's only natural for humans to be in awe at her. She begins to remove her armor, her helmet coming of first, the long red coil of hair swishing behind her. Next are the gauntlets and greaves, easily taken off and placed along the shelf. Its only a few more moments before Shyvana emerges from the shack, clothed only in a white towel tightly wrapped around her body, pressing her breasts together and barely covering her bottom. The photographer, being a professional, gives a reassuring smile and a polite compliment, but his assistant can't help but catch quick glances at her.

"Alright then, were all set up here. If you could step into the water miss, we can begin."

Shyvana nods and heads towards the water, dipping her foot in to test the temperature. To her delight, the water was just right; being half-dragon, she was used to heat and fire. Her baths back in the Institute had water that was near boiling point, but this was nice too. The warm liquid envelops her legs as she steps in, reaching up to her thighs as she wades in deeper.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" the Demacian asks, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well for starters, how about looking over there?" the photographer says, pointing in a random direction.

The half-dragon complies, straining her neck to look at whatever the man was pointing. Suddenly a soft click and whirr is heard.

"Perfect, just like that. Now try looking over there." The photographer suggests.

Shyvana turns, and again, a soft click and whirr is heard as the contraption takes a photo.

'This is it? This is simple! Anyone could do this.' the half-dragon thinks to herself while following the directions of the photographer.

The posing continued, with Shyvana trying various positions and stances; A hand on her hip staring confidently into the camera, both of her hands raised above her head lifting her hair and arching her back, and the ever so simple act of biting her finger seductively. All of these tanks performed flawlessly. The dragon warrior afforded herself triumphant smile, pleased with her own performance as the last sets of photos are taken.

"Alright then, we'll move on to phase two. If you could turn around and remove your towel then please." The photographer says while behind the camera.

It's at that moment Shyvana suddenly freezes.

"What?! Why do I have to do that?" she demands, her voice filled with a mixture of surprise, anger, and fear.

She was prepared to bare her body, but her nude body? That was different. What kind of charity calendar wanted nude photos of champions? The warrior suddenly felt vulnerable underneath the camera. Should she just walk out now?

"Not all the way off, just let it drape a little." The photographer tells the flustered Shyvana.

The half-dragon sighs in frustration, unprepared for this sort of action. Then again, what reason did she have to be upset? She was a dragon, a fierce and noble creature; there was nothing wrong with baring her…semi-nude body now. The dragon warrior shakes her head and complies, turning around so that her back faces the camera. Her hands reach up slowly to undo the fold that held the towel together, and with a slight tug, the towel came free, one hand holding each end of the towel draping across her back, while her front side is open to the elements and for world to see, if not for the tree-trunk fence. The warrior suddenly jolts and gasps as the cold air comes into contact with her skin, having a particularly adverse effect on her nipples. And if that wasn't bad enough, the photographer wanted her to drape the towel lower. The Demacian lets out a sigh again as she lowers the towel further, midway down her back. But it's still not enough as the perfectionist photographer motions for the towel to be lowered further. Now her bare back is exposed, the towel only covering her bottom as the white cloth soaks into the water.

"Just a little bit more…" The photographer says to the half-dragon.

'He's crazy!' Shyvana screamed inside her head, fighting the urge to punch him and his assistant square in the face.

But clearly, he knew what he was doing, and to the half-dragons own surprise, she lets the towel drape even more before finally, the edge of the towel slips away and slowly begins to reveal the supple perfect bottom of Shyvana, finely toned and firmed from years of harsh training and League fighting. The cold comes into contact with her revealed skin, causing her back arch against her will and shiver as tiny goosebumps begin to form on the newly exposed flesh. And yet the towel continues to fall, revealing more and more of the prize so highly sought and coveted by men around the world, and the photographer made no effort to stop her. Much to her horror, the towel begins to slip from the half-dragon's fingers, threatening to bare everything to the camera, but at the last possible second, a soft click and whirr is heard as the camera finally takes the picture. Shyvana instinctively catches the towel before it slips from her grasp and re-wraps herself, breathing a sigh of relief as her body is covered again. At least a third of her bottom must have been revealed to the camera; an unforgettable experience indeed.

"Alright, now for the last phase. This time, I need you to come naked towards the camera, cupping your breasts as you rise out of the water." The photographer says to the clearly stunned Shyvana.

The League champion stares at the man dryly, as if wondering if he could be even human. The photographer merely shrugs his shoulders at her.

"It's the last photo; and if it makes you feel any better, you can wrap the towel around your waist to create the illusion that you're naked. We'll just take an upper body shot. And once we get the shot, were done, that's all you have to do." The photographer explains as he readies himself behind the camera.

The League champion hesitates for a moment, steeling herself for what she was about to do next. If Jarven could only see her now, flustered and embarrassed beyond her own imagination at this measly photoshoot.

'One more photo…' the half-dragon tells herself as she unwraps the towel again, wrapping it around her waist this time.

Taking a deep breath, she suddenly dives beneath the crystal clear water, turning around to head towards the camera. The eerie silence is soon broken by the sound of Shyvana breaking the water's surface, suddenly rising out of the spring as water droplets spray everywhere, her body is soaked in the glistening liquid, all the while her hands cup her breasts, covering any vital bits but still showing an ample amount of skin. For an added effect, the warrior even playfully bites her bottom lip and winks towards the camera, a sultry look in her eyes, as if inviting anyone who dares approach her into the water with her. After all, it was the last photo, she had to make it look good; that way, she wouldn't have to do it again. A soft click and whirr is heard again as the camera takes the final picture. Relief washes over the dragon warrior as the ordeal comes to an end. Suffice it so say, the experience was something she would never forget. The photographer claps his hands for the model, clearly pleased with the events. Strangely, he steps over the collapsed body of his assistant.

"Excellent Miss Shyvana, perfect in every way. I think we have enough material to work with for the calendar. And congratulations and thank you for your grace. I am truly honored to have worked with you." He says praising the still wet Shyvana.

The dragon warrior is left speechless at his words, but instead nods her head in acknowledgement. Instead, she turns her attention to the collapsed assistant.

"What happened to him?" the champion asks curiously at the knocked out assistant.

The photographer merely shrugs his shoulder again, his gaze suddenly shifting to the blue sky as he address the half-dragon.

"Ah, he seems to have fainted when he saw that you lost your towel when you came out of the water."

The dragon warrior's eyes widen in surprise as she suddenly looks down to reveal that she was indeed completely naked, her white towel lazily drifts by, having come undone. Needless to say, the carnage and destruction that occurred at Hjengr Hotsprings shortly after was so severe that it was closed to the public for months afterwards.


End file.
